Glitchtale - Endless
by Miguel16310
Summary: "A Game over is not just losing a game... Game over is about finish a game, losing it or winning it"


**Ok, this will be my first and last story of Glitchtale in english, since it's not my native lenguage, it's obvious that it will have a lot of gramatical errors, but you'll ask "why on english then?" because i thought that it would look much better on it than spanish, more than that:** **i wanted to try and write something in english for the first time in my life so... gave it a try.**

 **Inspired by: "Diary of Jeanne" by "Breaking Benjamin", the story known as "Fade Away" by "Fine Specimen Retrieved" and of course, based on: Glitchtale by Camila Cuevas that is based on Toby Fox's Undertale Video Game.**

 **Warning: suicide, a little gore, depression and swears.**

 **Recomendation: please, listen to "Diary of Jeanne cover" by "Johnathan Young" until the end of the story, trust me. It will be a good ost.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **One-shot: Endless.**

 **"A Game over is not only losing a game... Game over is about finish** **a game, losing it or winning it"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He was desperate.

In pain, in agony, in such a dark state that it would justify him having a Black soul, filled with hate.

But the thing is... he didn't had a trait anymore, not he need it. He remembered a time of long ago when he used to be a happy kid, with sins crawling on his back but, who haven't sinned in his life?

So... how did things end up this way?, it all started a long, long, very long time ago, in a world full of glitches and of course... Fear.

The kid freed the monsters, with some new addons, reaching the happiest ending possible. But with new friends, new enemies come too, the black beast emerged from the deeps of hell, wanting to give them all game over.

Of course, they all fought, specially him. But in the end it didn't mattered, she won, and he had to sacrifice himself, giving his soul to the real hero, Chara. His partner.

 _"She'll save them... she'll keep my promise"_

He thought... and god damn, she did.

Chara killed Betty. But... that was it. Humanity won... and that was it.

 **Game Over.**

Frisk remembered oppening his eyes, watchig in horror how he was alive once again, with Chara on his head, talking to him like the first time they met.

What. The. Fuck.

He was supossed to be dead, his own words were resonating on his head, the exact moment when he pressed the "Replace" button, erasing himself from everyone's memories and history itselft, the kid in blue sweater named "Frisk" should have stay in the oblivion forever.

But he didn't

Something -whatever it is- restarted the world once the pink trait was destroyed, that couldn't be... that couldn't be!, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve life, not a second chance, not a happy end, those where the royal childrens: Asriel Dreemurr and his older sister.

But the worse part came when he did this new run... Gaster's Door was there, in the three routes: Pacifist, neutral and genocide, after a genocide, Chara absorved his hate on her own, and all started again.

Her fight with Asriel, the broken barrier... and thirty days after all that, Bete Noire appeared once again, much to Frisk's horror.

This couldn't be happening... why? why? WHY?!

When they saw eachother for the second time, Betty was cheerfull and happy as their first encounter... she didn't remember him, neither Sans or Gaster did remembered the first time everything happened... the way she took his hand asking him where was he going, was his confirmation.

Everyone forgot.

 _"this is great"_ he thought back then, when everything started once again _"i could save them all and be with them!"_

For fuck's sake... Flowey was right: he was such an idiot. He tried to beat her before she even made her reveal as Fear, without thinking about it.

He won, Noire died with a face of surprise as she was stabbed right in the middle of the street, disappearing with curses coming from her mouth... but just one week after it, Frisk woke up to the smell of a golden flower bed, and Chara greeting him to the Underground.

What the hell was happening?!

WHY THERE WAS NO ENDING?!

So, the new loop started, just like Frisk did to Sans so long ago in other million of resets, this time it was Frisk who was in a new loop, but he wasn't in control, neither Chara, Gaster, Betty or no one, it's just... a Game reseting itselft after being completed.

It took him thousands of kills and deaths to understeand it, whoever wons: he, Chara or the beast, game over would happend, and everything would start once again.

He couldn't stand it... about a million years repeating the same two endings: Chara's Victory and his own, in one particular timeline when he called for his LOVE, someone else came too... or something: his hate, inside Betty's Body.

That was his first Genocide run on the surface, or how he used to call it "Heaven's Glitch".

Frisk was one with both LOVE and Hate once again, just like the old times of him, Chara, Flowey and Sans. That first run was something indescribable, and he learned so many, many things...

Didn't feel remorse when his blackened sword crushed Sans, or when he cut the pink haired girl, that in her primary form without the skeleton or the black substance to support her, was much more weaker than her "true selft"

He remembered the delicious feeling of dust and blood on his fingers... with a laught, he returned to Ebott City, wanting to be the villain this time, but not because of a saddistic satisfaction, but because this was the last run, he was sure about it.

The Key was **he** giving them all game over.

But no. Everyone fought against him so, so, so hard, even more than they usually did against the pink eyed thing, but they all died... Asriel, Gaster, Papyrus with open arms, Asgore, Toriel, Jessica, the whole military police, Undyne... just like the first fight between the royal family: Frisk was able to reproduce the "Erase" button.

And just when he was about to press it... she appeared.

Amber Lightvale stood against him, and he knew at that moment, that everything he and his friends knew until that route about The Black Beast, was an error. so, Kindness and Integrity fought in a dying burning city against Hate and Determination.

And just like her alter ego, Amber was cut in half, calling him "big brother" with a smile on her face.

He didn't care... not one bit... since for that time, Frisk was already one hundred years old, and started to get tired of everything being the same over and over again.

That genocide run was like a breath of relief... he cried of true joy when his cold, blood and dust stained hand pressed the command to erase everything.

He did it. he won. he was the champion, and now it was his time to rest in hell.

But no... because when his eyes oppened, once again... the golden flower bed, Chara on his back with a happy smile, and a world to explore.

He screamed, full of despair... there was no ending.

The Surface genocide, Chara's rises and his own victory. those were his options for almost another three thousand years. the brown haired kid started to get tired... he didn't wanted to keep living... he just... couldn't.

Nothing was now filling his hearth, as he took Bete's hand, greeting her with a very, very tired tone... but then, when he saw those eyes that had hated him so much for so long... he realized a new way.

 **"What if... i just give up?"** -the new route was discovered, the so called "Coward's route"

Everything was just like the original route, but when Asriel's death happened right before his eyes, he didn't even move. He stopped caring about the monsters and humanity almost one thousand years ago.

Bete -or Amber, who the hell they were- was walking to him that day, with a cynic smile of happiness on her face, and he didn't even move, not an inch. That was weird, for both her and Akumu. the red eyed boy saw her eye to eye, opening his arms, as he smiled with hope on his face. He had killed her enought times already in a lot of worlds alongside Chara, so it was time to give the little pest a triumph for one timeline.

 **"Come on! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"**

 **SLASH**

 **SPLASH**

Blood come out from his mouth, as the scythe cut down his body in two, and his soul was eated by the pink ball, she saw him with true hate, mixed with a smile like of a shark... because he lost, and she won.

But to the beast disbelief, Frisk was still alive, and smiling, dying quickly as a lightning, of course being cut in two wouldn't give him a insta-death, Betty didn't know... but they have been fighting for more than he bothered to remember, so this was normal for him.

 **"Why do you smile?... _why_ do you laught?"** -that wasn't satisfactory, she wanted his tears, his cries, his pain.

 **"Im Happy... maybe... maybe this is it, Amber"** -he answered much to her surprise, as the light of his eyes died, being replaced with a death brown- **"Maybe... we all can rest now..."**

And Frisk died, Betty won, and everyone recieved their first game over by the black beast.

That was it, there was no other way to end the world, so by all means: Betty's victory must have ended that loop and by default, Frisk's suffering.

But again, it didn't... his hearth stopped for a second, when this time, he woke up to a cinnamon-butterscotch pie smell, and Asriel asking him how much time was he gonna keep sleeping, making a joke about him and Sans being soulmates or some crap like that, that he didn't bothered to listen.

He screamed, right in front of his sibling, hitting his fist on the bed, with tears falling down his eyes... because he had discovered another ending: Betty's Game Over led to the exact morning when they met, and Jessica decided to join her cause.

Frisk step outside of the bed, without even caring about Toriel's demands of why did he screamed, or Asriel's questions, he didn't even care to dress himselft... the thought of moving his body was a torture, everything... everything was so, so... sick.

HE WAS SO SICK OF LIFE!

WHY NOTHING WORKED?! WHY THERE WAS NO TOMORROW?! WHY?! WHY?! FUCKING WHY?!

WHY COULDN'T HE DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL?!

He couldn't stand it... not anymore... not even one more time... Betty was useless, Chara was useless, the replace button and erase were both useless... what else could he do?

So he started crying... walking on the streets of his home town, barefooted and on his pijamas, moaning like a little kid who want's his mother arms, there was no ending... he just sit there, with the trash of an alley... crying because he wanted death's sweet and cold lips touch his owns.

But it wasn't her who answered his call.

 **"Hi!"** -a voice full of inocence talked to him, he recognized it immediatly- **"sorry to bother you but... are you Frisk? if that's so... why are you crying?"**

A brown-pink haired piece of gum was in font of him, with a very well faked look of worry on her face, her hands touched his own, removing them from the gray eyes, that shook her... wasn't he supposed to be Determination?

 **"You... again"** -the millennia old boy said, not even feeling hate or friendship for her anymore... in fact, nowadays, Frisk barely could even feel something... Betty's illusion's stopped afecting him so long ago, everytime he betrayed Chara and cut down Toriel, he used to feel more determined... but that was almost three thousand years ago when he became a souless psycopath for a season. Until he started to lost determination with every new start, and after every last drop drained, he ended like this.

 **"Im.. sorry? we've never met before... my name is-"**

 **"SHUT UP"** -he gave her a slap, with all the strenght he could get, he hated her... but not only Fear, but his own mother, his family, his friends, his life, the routes, **the loop**... because he was tired of always having to do everything the same, and everything would be the same since he couldn't control her actions, nor his friends.

She recieved the attack right on the face, reddening her cheek, with a couple of fake tears on her eyes... that little shit asked him for an explanaition while Akumu come out of her sweater, growling at him. but he wasn't scared... not one bit.

 **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! YOU THINK YOU ARE SCARY?! YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME SUFFER?! WELL, GOOD NEWS FOR YOU BETE NOIRE! IM TRAPPED ON THIS LOOP, AND I'VE BEEN FIGHTING YOU FOR MORE THAN FIVE THOUSAND YEARS! IM SO FUCKING TIRED OF LIVING THAT I'VE BEEN LETTING YOU KILL ME FOR ONE HUNDRED OR MORE SO"** -he couldn't do this anymore, he was so tired... so, so tired of living, he couldn't even raise his sword or shield again... tears started running down his cheeks, as he felt the wind on his skin.

Being alive... was so, so horrible.

He ran, not even wanting to face her anymore, not even wanting to bring Chara to do his "homework" anymore, he would get his own game over, a new option popped out of his mind: suicide, a delicious, painful suicide for the worst of creatures: **him**.

But, where? where such an horrible creature as Frisk Dreemurr could end his life, far away from the monsters, the humans and the black beast? ah... the barrier.

Soon, the child arrived: the cliff that gave one of the most beautiful views someone could ask... even from there, he saw explosions coming from the city: look's like Noire started her rampage when he discovered her identity... but who cared? certainly not him.

Much to what Frisk concerns, they could all be swallowed alive by Akumu till their bones melt inside the little demon's stomach.

He had his own problems now, Determination fueled his soul once again, rays of hope sparkled on his eyes as he jumped... watching his city starting to fight against his destinated rival.

 _ **CRUSH**_

From the "Game Over" screen, Frisk saw his body being crushed on the grass: his skull shattered, shards of bone were everywhere alongside his brain, a little rain of blood -with his body as the cloud- was spread on the trees, his spine was broke in two, coming out from his back, while one of his arm was pointing to the sky thanks to the position he ended up, leaving a clear view of his ribs.

The brown haired boy watched with anger, fury and hate for an invisible entity, that not even in a way like that death wanted to take him to freed him from this "groundhoug day", there was no way out...

And so, that take us to the present.

He lost all will of living -he hadn't have one from a long time ago- and just lied there... forceless to even move a finger, with his friends around him trying to cheer him... talking him about future, about peace, about... _a tomorrow._

But it doesn't work... not even when a pink creature appears, armed with the hate dial, killing both monsters and humans, the tale of the legend of Copper and Agate doesn't work either, to him... Betty had won a long time ago... no, not even close. There was no winner.

Not him, her or Chara.

Nothing worked... nothing... not even jumping into the core's foggy bottom, wishing for a total erasure... because he woke up either on a bed of golden flowers, or in a bed inside the house of his new step-mother. The gray-eyed oldboy cries on his bed every morning, unable to move himselft, unable to eat, drink, or wishing to live.

He is not Determination anymore.

He has no determination... but still, not even that stopped the loops... no one remembered, no one cared either, and suicide, victory and giving up were discarded.

This was true hell... this was the pain Sans had to endure, just like his old friend, Frisk was completely alone... forever, and ever, and ever.

He died of hunger, he died being burned, eated alive, destroyed by Flowey or Asriel's beams, by Gaster's Duality, by Sans's Gaster Blaster's, by everyone... he even managed to get killed by Toriel in a HG run, wanting to protect the school and the kids.

But nothing worked.

So... following his example: he stopped caring about even getting out of bed. There were a couple of timelines Betty came to know him in person to his house -to kill him of course-, sometimes a psychologist was broght by his family to treat him, and other times Sans tried to make him speak up about his problems, about why his eyes once red, were gray.

About why he had that look of... his former self.

 **"I finally understood, Sans"** -he told him once, after being in silence like a dead for almost another month. apparently on that time, Betty was waiting for him, her cruelty didn't had limit, much like his own on the Heaven's Glitch Route.

 **"What do you mean, kid? we're all worried about you... please, get out of there... you need to eat"** \- Frisk didnt wanted a shower, not food, neither water... nothing, to everyone's concern, he should be dead a long time ago... but if it wasn't determination that keep him alive on that dirty room, what was it? No one knew, not even himself.

 **"I'm talking about your pain... your sorrow... your smile... _the loop_... it has reached me too, Sans... i've been killing everyone, being killed, killing myselft and sacrificing myselft, for so... so... so long... that i think im over one hundred million years right now"** -the eye sockets of the comedian opened, and suddently, everything made sense to him.

But it didn't mattered in the end... because Frisk died of starvation once again, and everyone was waiting for him once again, Jessica in her office, Betty somewhere on the streets, Toriel on the kitchen to give him his breakfast, Asriel downstairs to go to school, Chara in the void for the next Sacrifice Run, Hate on the dial for the next Heaven's Glitch Run, and almost everything he could find to commit suicide.

Everyone was happy on his own way... everyone, but that poor gray soul.

There was no place for him on Death, even after trying to find it for so long, he wasn't a child anymore, neither human, hero, ambassador, rival, enemy, villain, god, nothing...

Just a Kid, that could remember everything... and was tired of life itselft... but there was no way out.

And _**never**_ would be.

Because death was something beautiful... that a creature like Frisk didn't deserve, this was his punishment for all of the sins he committed on the past, the world wouldn't bring him peace or the gift of being able to forget like everyone else.

He curses... curses whatever is now in control of his life, much like Sans used to hate and curse him during the loops of the Underground, but soon he doesn't have forces for that too. So he closes his eyes... feeling his body starting to die again thanks to his will of not wanting to eat food or drink water, Hoping that this time it would be the last.

 **The End.**


End file.
